Broken
by eminahinata
Summary: Pero él seguía caminando en la oscuridad.


**Titulo:** Broken

**Autor:** eminahinata

**Palabras:** 480

**Redacción:** 30/06/11

**Publicación:** 30/06/11

**Fandom:** Torchwood

**Pareja/s:** Pasado Ianto Jones/Lisa Hallet, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones.

**Advertencias:** Spoiler Temporada 1.

**Dedicatoria:** ¡A fans de Torchwood e Ianto Jones!

**Disclaimer:** Torchwood o alguno de sus personajes no me pertenece. Son creación y propiedad de Russell T. Davies y la BBC. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucro, solo la pura diversión. Si fueran mía la serie, Ianto hubiera sido secuestrado por el Capitán John Hart o no moriría al final. Lo mismo que Tosh y Owen. ¡Se vale soñar! xD

**Resumen:** Pero él seguía caminando en la oscuridad.

**Nota de autor:** ¡Hola a todos! Es bueno escribir algo, ya que es un tiempo desde que escribo siquiera algo y, como siempre, resulto ser de mi personaje favorito de esta serie. ¿Ya se enteraron? ¡El ocho de julio se estrena la Cuarta temporada de Torchwood! Estoy saltando de la emoción desde febrero, jeje. Solo estoy un poco decepcionada de que en esta temporada (Miracle Day) no saldrá Ianto, snif. ¡Es tan triste! Pero por lo demás se mira que estará increíble. Parece que compartirá el mismo canon que la última temporada y no serán capítulos semi independientes como la uno y la dos –se encoge de hombros-. Solo esperemos que el argumento nos deje emocionados. Sin más, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Broken**

by: eminahinata

.

La canción toco al fondo dejando que el ambiente se llenara de aquella suave y triste melodía, cantando dos jóvenes sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol y un grupo de personas formando un circulo a su alrededor.

_**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh**_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**_

_**I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well**_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

Ianto detuvo su paso lento, girando su rostro y prestando atención a la canción de aquel grupo gótico que tantas veces antes había escuchado, sintiendo como el viento golpeaba contra su cuerpo y sus ojos se perdían en algún punto muerto.

La letra era exactamente como se sentía tras la muerte de su querida Lisa y tras la desaparición del capitán hace unos meses, dejándolo caminando en la soledad y la oscuridad.

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

_**You've gone away**__**, you don't feel me , anymore**_

Tantas noches en vela, todas esas lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y tantas horas lamentando. ¿De que serbia ahora? El siempre quedaba perdido y solo.

Tan roto.

Tan destrozado.

_**The worst is over now and we can breathe again**_

_**I wanna hold you high , you steal my pain away**_

_**There's so much left to learn , and no one left to fight**_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

Pero tenía que ser fuerte y sostenerse de sus recuerdos, mira hacia el cielo y sonreír, no por él, sino por los que lo rodeaban. El no era el único que sufría. Tosh perdió aquel hombre fuerte que la había salvado; Owen perdió al hombre obstinado que lo había salvado: Gwen perdió al hombre encantador que la había salvado.

Todos habían perdido a ese hombre.

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open**_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**_

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

Suspiro y pronto siguió su camino, con la bolsa de comida en manos y dejando atrás el parque donde aun se escuchaba las voces de los adolecentes con emoción, sonriendo tontamente por la ingenuidad en la que vivía todas aquellas personas.

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open**

**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

Él estaba tan destrozado, cerrado su corazón con candado y oculto en la sombra.

Destrozado por tantos secretos.

Destrozado por falsas sonrisas.

Destrozado por un amor perdido y un encontrado.

Destrozado por Lisa.

Destrozado por Jack.

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right when you're gone**

**You've gone away**

**You don't feel me here anymore.**

Pero él seguía caminando en la oscuridad.

Fin.


End file.
